


No Happy Endings (Lily/Severus fanmix)

by Purpleyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lily/Severus fanmix for the relationship across what is revealed in all seven books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Endings (Lily/Severus fanmix)

Originally posted in 2008. A fanmix chronicling the relationship of Lily and Severus, from childhood until the bitter end. Inspired greatly by the LESS LJ comm exchange - thanks so much to everyone who wrote a fic or made art for that and I hope you enjoy listening to this mix.

Please comment if listening  and let me know what you think.

Big thanks to [](http://ohvienna.livejournal.com/profile)[**ohvienna**](http://ohvienna.livejournal.com/) for advice.

  
**01\. Bard Dance - Enya**  
[instrumental]

  
**02\. Afternoon High - A-ha**  
The sunlight hits the corner of your eye  
As it bounces off the morning sky  
The summer in the 70s fly by / Bye  
Daylight hits the corners of your mind  
Steals the thought you thought no one could find  
...  
Daylight hits the corners of your mouth  
Steals the words that filled you up with doubt  
Open up and let them all fall out  
Honey smoothes the wrinkles from you bed  
Gone are the indentations of your head  
Leaving just the frown upon your forehead  
Incidental memories collide  
Sentimental reveries abide  
Afternoon high

  
**03\. Ain't It The Life - Foo Fighters**  
Can you save me from  
The borrowed cloud I'm on  
All you've gotta do is try  
Pray you're just getting by  
...  
Try living a lie and kicking out  
The same old guise  
Wasting time  
...  
One day we all can say where were gone  
And haunt the ground were from  
Everythings so open wide  
Hear within the divide

  
**04\. Acoustic #10 - Goo Goo Dolls**  
They painted up your secrets  
With the lies they told to you  
And the least they ever gave you  
Was the most you ever knew  
..  
Your voice is small and fading  
And you're hiding here alone  
And your mother loves your father  
Cuz she's got nowhere to go  
...  
They press their lips against you  
And you love the lies they say  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
But you're falling anyway  
...  
And you know I see right through you  
Cuz the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
You're not listening anyway

  
**05\. Aladdin's Story - Death In Vegas**  
Nobody knows  
The trouble I see  
Nobody knows my sorrow

  
**06\. Aftertime - King Adora**  
Take your eyes off mine  
Boy don't you talk  
Your way out  
Of this one  
Shake the skys allure  
Boy don't you walk  
Your way out  
Of this one

And this is what we came for  
And this is what we'll die for

  
**07\. Afro Lover - James**  
Everybody wants to be happy  
Everybody wants more money  
Everybody wants more loving  
Everybody wants the same thing

I came across the border through the east and the west divide  
The land between the trenches was patrolled by the deaf and the blind  
The blind were shouting 'listen!'  
While the deaf said 'can't you see? '  
Somewhere deep in no man's land some man has lost a ke  
...  
I opened up into this mystery  
Every key can lock you up or set you free  
I believe that there is magic in this mystery  
I have seen x 3

  
**08\. After The Day - The Boggs**  
A bit of a joke when our palace is ghost  
In a parka, in August, in the warm water foam  
As we touch,we touch we leave it too late  
leave it too, leave it too, leave it too late  
after the day I've had, after the day

boohoo I'm crying / you'd said I'd come to town  
it's been a long day I'll say, after the day  
lye on me, lye on me, we'll fool around  
after, after the day I've had  
...  
wett lips more, once and once more  
hello and welcome, goodbye and now it's snowing  
you hurry and one step, over the next

  
**09\. The Writing On My Father's Hand - Dead Can Dance**  
[instrumental]

  
**10\. Agoraphobia - Incubus**  
Two people touching lips  
Hands on each other's hips  
Nothing else in the world but one another  
The 42nd floor / On a distant shore  
I wonder how we've strayed so far from this

Remember when we were  
Just flesh and bone  
You sir may have forgotten how good your world can be

So, put down your hollow tips to kiss your lovers lips  
And know that fate is what you make of it

Please end this, please end this  
Before this ends us, ends us, end us

  
**11\. Agony - Eels**  
No I'm not gonna be all right  
Nothing is all right now  
Am I gonna see the sun come up?  
Or am I going down?  
'cause every day I'm here  
All I feel is sheer / Agony

Friends tellin' me that maybe I need  
Some psychiatric help  
Yeah they're always so quick to tell you  
Just how to get on with it  
But I look into the mirror  
And all I see is age, fear  
And agony

If I could just remember what it was like  
When I was younger  
Before all the joy and happiness  
Was replaced with hunger  
Now all I've got to show for the seeds that didn't grow  
Is agony

  
**12\. Map of the Problematique - Muse**  
Fear and panic in the air  
I want to be free  
>From desolation and despair  
And I feel like everything I saw  
Is being swept away  
When I refuse to let you go

I can't get it right / Get it right /Since I met you  
Loneliness be over  
When will this loneliness be over

Life will flash before my eyes  
So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side  
And no one thinks they are to blame  
Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we  
bleed the same

  
**13\. Under The Bridge - All Saints**  
Sometimes I feel  
Like I dont have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of cities  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry we cry we cry

I dont ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way  
...  
I drive on her streets cause he's my companion  
I walk through his fields cause he knows who I am  
He sees my good deeds  
I dont ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

  
**14\. Afternoon Sister - Air**  
[instrumental]

  
Download - none but you can [listen to it at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/harry-potter-fanmix-lily-evans-severus-snape-no-happy-endings) if you're in the US/Canada, otherwise there is a Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zq7uVxa1k9eJOaS4hAC1nXV).

For anyone who's wondering the artwork features Jonathan Rhys-Meyers at his grungiest as Severus and Lauren Ambrose as Lily. I've also got some matching icons + a bonus Lily icon for those interested - please credit [](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/profile)[**missyvortexdv**](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/) or purpleyindom in keywords if using on LJ. 

   



End file.
